Unas simples gracias
by Jesse L Black
Summary: (Basado en el terremoto de Chile 2010). El Chile sufre los peores desastres que puede padecer un pais, aun así, siempre se levanta, o al menos eso le dice Argentina. ArgChi. Dedicado a mis amigas Chilenas.


Al ser Argentina a duras penas sé expresarme como tal, por lo tanto solamente utilizo una que otra expresión Chilena para Manuel. Recuerden que tanto Manuel como Martin pertenecen a Latin Hetalia y sus fisonomías a Rowein.

_**Unas simples gracias**_

_**Por Jesse L Black**_

Sus ojos solamente observaban las sábanas blancas que se depositaron encima de sus muslos. No quería llorar, pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo era terrible, sus ojos se nublaban y sus piernas flaqueaban, temblaba levemente mientras recibía atención médica.  
Probablemente dentro de su cabeza no daba por sentado el mal que le atormentaba, aunque se le volviera costumbre, pero pocos meses después volvía a atacar, cada vez más fuerte, más destructivo y en todo su cuerpo.  
La pálida mano se depositó allí, donde aguardan sus piernas acostadas, levantó la cabeza y observó al 'rucio' sonreír. No es como si realmente lo necesitara, a decir verdad él podía solo, pero al ser vecinos sabía perfectamente cuando algo atacaba su cuerpo y venía a ayudar, sin importar lo frío de la noche o la acalorada tarde que azote sus tierras, él llegaba con todo lo que podía cargar.

–¿Estarás bien? –preguntó, el Argentino tenía una forma tan servicial de ser que a veces aturdía, Chile giró la cabeza notoriamente sonrojado pero no daría el brazo a torcer, definitivamente no frente al rucio.

–¡Ya te lo dije! –exclamó, bufó algo molesto y prosiguió–. No necesito esta wea, yo puedo cuidarme solo.

–¿Seguro, chilenito? No sé, me dirás vos, pero con el brazo roto y la cabeza con sangre dudo que puedas hacer mucho, además, puede volver –le acarició suavemente sobre las sábanas, pero ésto molestaba al más joven.

–¡Fleto culiao! –intentaba no verle la cara, odiaba que lo vieran débil y más odiaba que el argentino lo viera débil.

Probablemente por la cercanía, se habían conocido durante sus años como pre-colonias, aun Antonio no había llegado a sus tierras, pero ellos exploraban y realizaban largas caminatas. Su madre, Mapuche, era una mujer de carácter, quien constantemente traía problemas con el despreocupado Abuelo Pampa (como lo llamaba Tincho a quien sería algo así como su padre). Aun recordaba esos momentos en su niñez cuando jugaban juntos en el pequeño sendero repleto de árboles y tierra fértil, les encantaba trepar las enormes montañas que los separaban para verse y correr por los prados y desiertos que adornaban las ruinas.  
Pero el abuelo pampa había decidido criar a 'Martín' por sí mismo y poco a poco ambos se fueron distanciando. Aun recordaba la infantil expresión de su hermano mayor:

–Bueno, me voy –se levanta el rubio de la cama y está dispuesto a abandonar el cuarto, pero algo se lo impide. Voltea la mirada y nota la mano de Chile adherida a su playera, fuertemente, evitando que diera un paso más.

–¿Por qué no te vai, weón? –expresó el joven, Tincho sonrió, seguramente no se había dado cuenta que el motivo era la retención producida por el mismo, a lo que simplemente señaló hacia abajo y tomó con gentileza la mano sana de su compañero para desprenderla.

–Vos no querés que me vaya –levantó la mirada, el mayor ladeo el rostro y le vio mejor, esas mejillas sonrojadas se notaban aún más, ahora que el cabello no cubría la mayoría de su rostro por estar apretado a la cinta en su cabeza.

–¿Me dejai sólo? –Más que una pregunta era una orden, intentó apartarse entonces y dar la vuelta, pero nuevamente lo sostuvo la mano–. ¿Por qué no te vai?

–¡Vos no me dejas, pibe! –exclamó el argentino y preguntó: – ¿De verdad querés estar solo, Manu?

Solo, solo. Una palabra dura de la cual estaba acostumbrado, una palabra hiriente y enriquecedora que amenazaba con derrumbarle. Una palabra solamente con múltiples significados. Solo.

–Manu…. –un sollozó escuchó, y la mano del joven Chileno (que anteriormente sostenía al Argento con insistencia) fue a parar a su rostro, girándose de un lado–. ¿Manu?

–¡Ándate, weón! –gritó, el argentino continuaba parado allí.

–Che, flaco, pará –se intentó acercar, pero temía que el joven le golpeara con su mano sana–. Es normal estar así, boludo…no seas salame. Te dio una epilepsia de la puta madre, te golpeaste la cabeza reiteradas veces contra el suelo y varios lugares más por toda la casa, es normal….

–….¿s-soy dé-débil….? –aun ocultaba su rostro entre su mano, apretó sus labios y aguardó.

–No Manu, no….–susurró acercándose, ya suponiendo que el Chileno tenía la guardia completamente baja, y le abrazó muy suavemente, envolviéndolo con sus manos–. Manu, vos sos más fuerte que todos nosotros….

–….–solo la respiración agitada se escuchaba, una respiración que contenía el llano.

–Manu, sos más fuerte que yo, que el Brasilero, que mis primos, que el peruano….nadie ha soportado tanto como vos –Martín no quería llorar, pero sus ojos se nublaron–. Tenés unos huevos gigantes, chabón, las pasaste todas y cada una, aun cuando tuviste que mirarme a la cara y decirme lo del Inglés puto en las Malvinas, aun cuando te llamé traidor durante tantos años, tenés unos huevos gigantes…..–continuó–. Y tus problemas de salud….Manu, vos siempre te levantás, tenés que levantarte….

–N-No….sé….no sé si….pueda…–cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, Tincho pudo ponerse cómodo y abrazarlo aún más, de costado, apoyándose completamente en la cama.

–¡Claro que podés, macho! Tu gente te ayudará a pararte y…. –sonrió–. Este abrazo que te estoy dando Manu, este abrazo te ayudará a mantenerte a salvo….

Manuel había caído en cuenta hacía muy pocos segundos, que Martín le estaba sosteniendo con amabilidad, con amor, con pureza y detrás de él muchos argentinos y argentinas. Giró su cabeza, y con su mano sana acarició el rostro de Tincho demostrando por primera vez lo que sería un rastro de vulnerabilidad ante el argentino. Éste probablemente se aprovechó de ello y le besó suavemente los labios, cerrando los ojos, recordando el cálido aliento entre sus dientes, pasando su lengua y adentrándose a la boca sorprendida.  
Húmedo y suave, la lengua acarició la suya con habilidad hasta saciarse por completo y separarse, aun así, Chile se mantuvo firme, sin claudicar.

–_¿Unas simples gracias? _–preguntó el argentino, el Chileno sonrió.

–Gracias…–en un suspiro las soltó.

Tincho se sintió realizado y se levantó completamente. Caminó hasta la puerta para irse mientras tomaba el pomo y lo gritaba, podía escuchar la melodiosa voz del Chileno hablar con aquel acento que tanto le gustaba, ese acento que lo mantenía despierto días con sus gritos, que le pedía cosas extrañas y a la vez que recibía todos los ataques de sus hermanos que no lo comprendían.

–Gracias….y vuelve…

**Fin.**

Este fic está basado en el gran terremoto que azotó Chile hace ya varios años (2010), sé que ya pasaron cinco años pero es una forma de recordar que los hermanos nos peleamos, pero siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarnos. Dedico este fic a Nani y LunatiqueBlue mis amigas chilenas, espero les guste. Gracias por leer.


End file.
